


"Masters" of Sex

by Mrs_Castiel (M_Status43)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Status43/pseuds/Mrs_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has the Impala for the night, shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Masters" of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for it being so short, this is my first time writing a story like this haha

"Hey, Clarence." Meg laughed, climbing in next to Castiel in the passenger seat of the Impala. 

Dean and Sam obviously didn't have Meg's existence in mind when loaning Castiel the Impala for the night... Castiel just told them he needed it for 'angel stuff' and since they were taking Labor Day weekend off of demon hunting, so, (With Dean protesting of course) the brothers handed over Baby's keys. 

"What's the plan for tonight, honey?" Meg patted Castiel's knee. "Midnight Starbucks?"

"Oh, I have something better in mind," Castiel smirked, locking the doors of the Impala. 

Meg's face now had a cloud of worry over it. "You're not going to try to exorcise me, are you?" 

Castiel scoffed. "Of course not." He grabbed Meg's hand, his eyes darting back and forth. He then started kissing her, passionately. 

"Mmm, Clarence." Meg grinned. "I like that."

"Yeah." Castiel said quickly, as he hurriedly removed his trench coat. Meg yanked his tie off, and she pulled at his shirt while he unzipped her pants. They then crawled to the back seat and continued to kiss. Castiel then helped her pull her shirt over her head, and unhooked her bra.  
He then moved south, kissing her neck and then her breasts. 

“Oh yeah, give me that inner pizza man, baby.” Meg said, half moaning, half laughing. Castiel was virtually silent as he worked his angel magic on her body. 

Meg bent over and kissed the top of his head as he continued working his way down. She grabbed two fistfuls of his hair as his mouth reached her sweet spot. Not looking up, Castiel slipped his hands behind her back and pushed against the door of the car. Meg was screaming with passion now, as Castiel continued his dirty work. A while later he returned upwards to kiss her mouth. 

“Why’d you stop?” Meg asked, rubbing the back of her palm on his chin stubble. 

“Foreplay is over, sweetie.” Castiel’s blue eyes glistened in the dim light of the abandoned parking lot. “I’ve learned a trick or two since our last encounter.” He kissed Meg’s neck. 

Castiel’s increasingly large boner was pressing up against Meg’s thigh. 

“Enough!” Meg exclaimed, pulling down Castiel’s boxers, which unsheathed his massive cock. Meg could see that Cas was struggling to contain his pure, raw, emotion. “Let it out, baby. Don’t hold back.” Before Meg could even finish her sentence, Castiel was going to town. He thrust inside of her, releasing his pent up energy. 

“Fucking Heaven and Hell!” Meg tried to grasp anything, everything. Castiel found his steady thrusting motion now, and was shaking the entire car. Meg’s hands flailed, trying to grab the seat so she could at least try to anchor herself. 

Castiel wasn’t even close to being done. He laid down on his back, pulling Meg on top of him. He thrust upwards, hitting her in just the right spot. “Dont…stop! Never…stop!” Meg screamed, in between Castiel’s thrusting motions. Castiel was now on top of her again, being a bit more aggressive, lightly biting her.

“Oh, my, god.” Meg arched her back as she reached orgasm. As soon as she was coming down from the high, Castiel started. She could feel his warmth inside of her, and instantly knew when he was done. 

They took a few minutes to get dressed again.

“Meg…” Castiel started.  
“Don’t.” Meg shushed him. “I already know we can never speak of this to anyone.”

Castiel looked down in embarrassment. “I didn’t expect to enjoy that as much as I did. I apologize if I was too rough with you.”

“Nah, you were just rough enough.” Meg smirked. “Will there be a next time, Clarence?”

“We’ll see, Ms. Masters.”


End file.
